mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Judas
"With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man. With each passing minute, I exist to laugh them in the face." An eccentric man, formally named Leon, bound by no rules other than to live life as long as possible, Judas is a swordsman of the Blade Pirates living for atonement of his friends death. Appearance /Slender man with dark black hair just to the end of his ears with eyes just a tint darker than that of the sea./ Personality Growing up and mid way through his teen years, Judas was someone who could only be desribed as an outcast. Very shy and very scared to open himself up to anyone, he lived just outside the social circle of his island and only observed. When spending time with his now deceased friend, he started becoming more and more confident and fun, able to make friends with random strangers in minutes, something he could never dream possible. After the death of his friend, he assumed the personality of him as a means of atonement and maybe allowing him to live longer. This turned Judas into an even more confident man as well as somewhat of a player with the ladies. He would never doubt or hesitate on advice or plans from himself or his friends. Judas is also somewhat of a philanthrope, loving the world and it's inhabitants on a whole. He would never be able to intentionally cause harm or distress to anyone he meets, especially his friends and crewmates. When someone poses a threat to anything close to him, he cannot show love to them. Judas can only love those who are pure and rightchous. History Leon was born in the town of the Kingdom of Seinegald. The prosporus town was a close affiliate of the World Government, producing many marine soldiers from their Knight program. His parents were not high class, nor were they low class. Judas and his family lived right in the middle of prosperity and poverty. Living in the city, he spent his free time wandering the streets and observing the surrounding areas. Leon would watch the middle aged and old aged folk living without a care in the world, the Knights patrolling the streets very strictly and the poor begging for either to help. One night on his way back home at the edge of the city, he was attacked by a stray bear and had no means to protect himself. A young knight, Stahn Aileron, just around his age appaeared and the slay the beast with such finnesse with his sword, that left Judas awe inspiried. From there it was the start of a glorious friendship. Stahn mentored Leon in swordsmanship, teaching him the basics of sword play to protect himself at the least. Seeing Leon's dedication and quickness to learn, Stahn took him in to his father's place where Stahn leanred everything he knew. Both young men trained there, as Leon slowly caught up to Stahn at such an abnormal rate. Stahn and his father saw a great becaon of light within him. An unfortunate event occured. It seemed like the Kingdom of Seinegald has been leaking government information that non affiliates are not allowed to hear, to underworld brokers working for pirates. This angered the World Government making them issue a marine attack squad towards the Kingdom to find the betrayers. Stahn and his father were called to protect the city from the possible danger, and told Leon to run home to his family. As Leon got their, marines barged in and began questioning the family as to what they know about the underworld brokers. Scared about what would happen to him and his family as they had a sword to their throats, Leon screamed Aileron. The marines left, and Leon soon ran out to look for Stahn and his father, but was too late as he came just in time for the final swing that killed them both. In that dying moment, Stahn handed Leon his family sword and told him to keep the sword style alive. Everything was for naught, as the marines found nothing and proceeded to burn down the Kingdom. Leon escaped, at the age of 16 from his hometown changing his name to Judas so he can live forever with this memory of betrayl and atone for it somehow. Soon, Judas came onto an island where he worked as a hunter using his sword skills meeting Sora. Sora saw the skills in him and asked him to join the Blade Pirates. Judas with his inherent hate for the Marines, accepted. Plot 'Fishman Island' Reaching Fishman Island, Judas took his time to visit the ever so famous Mermaid Cove that only a valued few ever get to witness. It was everything like he'd Imagine, but he was itnerrupted by an orginizartion of Island protectors lead by Masadonia. They did not approve of a human enjoying the company of all the high class mermaids and confronted him. Judas fought with them eventually drawing the attention of the Kingdom's citizen and knights, having the latter fight him off the island. He made his way to the ship after easily fending them off and heard the horrible news of the assault on one of his nakama by Domingo. Powers and Abilities Judas is a user of the Sigmund sword style he learned from the Aileron family. The style involes the use of sheathed sword attacks as well as unsheathed attacks. The sword is held inside it's scabbard in the left hand, and drawn with the right. When sheathed, the attacks are very acrobatic and involve blunts hits from the scabbard and some hand to hand fighting with kicks and elbow attacks. When sheating the sword, it requires the right moment when you can pull off a powerful iai do to slice the opponent. The scabbard can be used to block attacks from one side while attacking from the other. Abilities Dokkan Dokkan no mi: 'A fruit allowing the sword strikes to 'explode' upon impact. The fruit is special that it not only explodes when it hits it's target, but the weilder of the sword can control the explosion and manipulate it in shapes and propeties of the explosion. When mixed in with rage and emotion from Judas, the blade can explode on the atomic level. Almost allows a mid-range fighting style if used correctly. *'Sheathed attacks **'Nimble Fang: '''Involes a flurry of blunt attacks, showing great martial artes. Judas unleashes a multitude of kicks to the opponents chin, raising them up in the air finshed by a downwards strike from the point of the scabbard down on their chest. When hit, it leaves the opponent disoriented for up to 3 seconds and open to attack. Usually chained afterwards with drawn sword techniques. **'Beast:' Judas swipes the opponent's leg tossing them on their side while in mid air. With his back turned, he pushes his back with his sword close on his back exploding with the image of a lion's head. *'Un-Sheathed(Drawn sword) attacks:' **'Demon Fang:'Simple technique where he slashes his sword from his feet up, throwing an amount of energy sliding from the floor in the shape of a fang exploding upon impact. **'Void Sword: '''Slicing in all directions, the cuts are accompanied by the wind itself in the shape of blades that cut and explode all over the target(s). Effective technique on foes 10 and above. '''Master Swordsman: '''Training under a prosperous sword wielding family and learning an ancient and powerful style, Judas is adept in swordplay allowing him to be so confident that he has never lost a battle from the day he became a pirate. '''Exceptional Linguistic: '''As an extention of his personality, Judas is able to talk himself out of almost any situation. Using quick wits, logical thinking and manipulation of people's mind, he is able to get bloodthirsty enemies to let their guard down or even lose the will to fight all together. '''Special Vision: '''Judas's eyes are exceptional that he can see anything clearly from up to a kilometer away, just as clearly as someone can see something 10 cm away. Using this skill, he can scout areas around the ship during journeys. '''Unkown Power: '''In certain situations of immense rage and emotion, Judas enters a state of berserk that greatly increases his overall stats to a demonic level. He shows no concern for self safety in this form and his only goal is to have the enemy dead. Judas has only entered this state once when a marine captain killed a family in front of him and the only one to witness it was his captain Sora Blade , who described him in combat as nothing but a savage lion. Trivia *At least once a day, Judas has a Sweet onion chicken teriyaki Sub either as a snack or for lunch. *His favourite color is Purple *Judas's most perferred meas urements in a woman: 36(bust)-26(waist)-36(hips) Made by Judas(With much inspiration from the Tales series, mainly Destiny) Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pirate